Obelisk is Blue, but Alexis is Red The Revival
by TheScathed
Summary: This is the Revival version of my first fic. Takes place some time in Season 1. Alexis is forced into the red dorm by Dr. Crowler who thought she was too much of a pest with the help of a new Goth student. Alexis/Jaden, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX. However, I do have a few decks and Les is my own character. Also, I somewhat wish I owned Alexis Rhodes, but sadly, I do not.

Me: Hello, all. This is the rebirth version of the story "Obelisk is Blue, but Alexis is Red." It was my very first fic. I made a lot of mistakes, and I never did finish it. So, I decided to take it down and give it life anew. I warn you now, this story contains heavy Crowler bashing, as he'll be the antagonist of the story.

Dr. Crowler: How dare you! I'll make sure you fail the next exam.

Me: I'll kill your gardener if you do.

Dr. Crowler: No! Not Antonio!

Me: Mehehehe.

**Obelisk is Blue, but Alexis is Red**

**By: TheScathed**

**Chapter 1: Crowler's Plan **

Alexis woke up with a start. Her heart was beating incredibly fast. _It was a dream_, she thought, _but it felt so real._ She had dreamt that she had somehow winded up in Slifer Red, she remembered how she was forced there when a new transferee defeated her in battle. She couldn't believe it. Her cards were made useless and left her unprotected... and that strange card she'd never seen before... _Pull yourself together, Alexis,_ she thought to herself, _it was just a dream, well… more like a nightmare. _

She went over to bathe in the warm pool that only Obelisk Blue girls were authorized to use. She got dressed and headed to the Cafeteria for some breakfast. There, she saw Mindy and Jasmine who were seated at a table.

"Good morning, girls!" she said.

The girls looked at her and replied, "Good morning, your highness." She blushed at the title and sat down with them to eat. _It's better for me to keep that nightmare a secret_, she thought.

On their way to class, she saw Jaden and Syrus talking about how boring Professor Sartyr's lecture was going to be.

"Hi guys! Hey, Jaden," she greeted them.

"Oh, hey there, Alexis! You're looking as good as ever." Jaden replied.

Suddenly, the bell rang and they had to rush into the classroom.

On the way, Crowler, wearing his usual purple lipstick, saw the three running and yelled, "Jaden Yuki! No running in the hall! You and Syrus will both have detention AGAIN! Mwahahaha!"

Alexis then interrupted him and said, "With all due respect, Professor, we were running so we could get to class on time. I ran too, so I should have detention as well."

Crowler scowled at her boldness, and then reconsidered. He could not have an Obelisk Blue go to detention; it would ruin the dorm's name.

He sighed, "Very well, seeing as you were running for a good reason I shall feign ignorance of this offense. Now, move along." _Curse that impudent girl, always helping out those slackers! It would be a lot better if she was with them in that rat hole of a dorm! _He thought. Then, he had a brilliant idea which was uncommon for one of his intellectual level. _Yes, it WOULD be better if she got stuck in that rat hole. _

That afternoon, Crowler had ordered a new student named Les into his office.

"Sir, I came as you requested, "he hissed in a cold voice. The 16-year-old boy had black hair that covered the left side of his face all the way down to his eye… It wasn't all black, though, as he had red highlights in some places. He wore a black version of the Duel Academy uniform. In contrast, he had very pale skin and, although reasonably tall, he was rather thin.

"Ah, yes, Les, was it? Have a seat. I have a proposition for you." Les walked over silently to the chair in front of Crowler and sat down. "Surely, you know the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Miss Alexis Rhodes?" Crowler asked the boy.

Les thought for a second, _how could he forget? Was Alexis not the one he dreamt of dueling only the night before? _He remembered perfectly.

_She had dark blonde hair, beautiful eyes, and her deck consisted of tightly-clad female monsters. _In other words, she was a complete hottie.

"I know _of_ her, but I don't know her personally," Les replied, "why do you ask?"

At this, Crowler smiled like a friggin' maniac and said, "I want you to defeat her in a duel. Losing to a Slifer Red again would give me concrete evidence that she is unworthy of Obelisk Blue dorm and that would allow me to force her into Slifer Red."

"Oh?" Les asked, his voice once again cold and uncaring, "And what, Professor, do I get out of this?"

Crowler thought for a moment…. "Hmmm… well, what is it that you want?"

Then came Les' cold reply, "You know the new boosters coming out next week? I call dibs on those. Of course, I would prefer it if you alone were the audience. I dislike unnecessary company."

"Done. We have a deal." Crowler replied, "I'll even turn a blind eye to the fact that you dyed your uniform black."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Les answered as he stood and turned to leave.

"That boy reeks of trouble," Crowler said to himself once Les was out of earshot.

Me: That's all for chapter one. If you've read the original, there are some differences. Until then, this is TheScathed saying "They need more Goths at Duel Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One

Me: I'm back; and so's this chapter. Thanks for the reviews… Even the flames… I like it when a person or two doesn't like what I'm doing. Chill out. If you don't like the story or the fact that I'm writing Crowler based on before that vampire lady showed up, then feel free not to read. Also, since I can't reply to anonymous reviewers… I'd like to say I'd be more than willing to give myself to a vampire just for the heck of it. Vampires are hot, in my opinion.

Crowler: What part of Duel Academy did you mess with this time? And what was that you were saying about a vampire?

Me: I'm not telling. So can it, Bowly.

**Chapter 2: Unorthodox Dorm-switch Exams**

The next day, in the school's duel arena… Where the Slifers and Obelisks were asked to assemble…

"Welcome, students!" Crowler yelled through a microphone, "The school board has decided has noticed a decline in the performance rating of certain Obelisk Blues, and an increase for some Slifer students. So… We're going to have a dorm-switch exam."

"WHAT!?" yelled several students in protest.

"Yes, well, let me explain how this will take place," Crowler said with evident glee, "each student will be _randomly_ assigned an opponent from the other dorm. If the Slifer wins, the Obelisk student is demoted to Slifer Red and the winner gets to choose whether he or she would like to be promoted or not."

"That's absurd!" yelled Chazz Princeton, who was an Obelisk Blue at the time.

"What's the matter, Chazz, scared?" Alexis asked out of the blue.

"Of course not!" Chazz answered with a smirk, " I'm just saying it's absurd that a Slifer could beat you and me, right, Lexi?"

"I dunno, Chazz," Alexis answered, "I vaguely remember you seem to have a knack for losing to Slifers."

Chazz scowled and turned away as the list of battle partners was displayed on a large screen.

"Looks like I'm dueling some Obelisk I've never met before," Jaden said, scratching his head, "Oh, well, I'll win anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

Actually, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, and Zane all winded up fighting people they've never met before. Heck, even Alexis was fighting someone she'd never met before.

"So you're Alexis, huh?" the boy with the black blazer asked rhetorically.

"Yes, and you are?" Alexis replied.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the boy answered, brushing his bangs aside for a second, "My name is Les."

Just then, Crowler popped out of nowhere and said "Ah, Alexis, I'm glad you've met Les. He's your randomly assigned opponent."

"But Professor, I'm supposed to be dueling a Hasselberry, not this one," she said, pointing to the screen.

"No, it says Les," Crowler pointed out, hiding the remote control for the computer behind his back, "Now, get to fighting, you two."

"I could've sworn…" Alexis began, but was cut short.

"Can we just duel already, please?" Les asked.

"Oh, right, sorry," Alexis answered, as she got ready and their Lifepoints flashed 4000.

"Ladies first," Les teased, but it went unnoticed by Alexis, who just drew her cards.

"I draw! Alright, I'm going to summon Blade Skater (1400/1500) in defense position, then I think I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," Alexis declared.

"I draw. I'm going to activate the spell card Dark World Lightning in order to destroy your facedown card, but then, I have to send a card from my hand to the grave," Les said, "and I'll send Absorbing Kid from the Sky. Furthermore, I'll now activate the card Hand Collapse, causing us both to discard two cards and draw another two. Now then, I'll remove from play Absorbing Kid and Airknight Parshath to special summon soul of Purity and Light(2000/1800), then I'll activate the spell card Premature Burial to summon Giant Orc (2200/0), who is also in my graveyard. I'm going to attack now. Soul will attack BS and Orc will attack you directly, leaving you with 1800 Lifepoints."

"Hm. Your Giant Orc is a sitting duck now, seeing how it's changed to Defense mode," Alexis pointed out.

"Oh, I doubt that. Now I'm going to set 2 cards facedown and then I'll sacrifice Soul for the summoning of Sky Scourge-Invincil (2200/1600), and since I tributed a light, fairy-type monster, Invincil now gains the ability to negate the effects of all spell cards on the field. My turn is now over."

"I draw," Alexis declared, "It seems I have no choice but to summon Cyber Tutu. Because all of your monsters have more attack power, I can attack you directly! Go!"

"Not so fast," Les interrupted, "I shall now activate the trap card Threatening Roar, which prevents you from declaring any attacks this turn."

"Shoot," Alexis replied, "I guess I'll have to place a card facedown and hope for the best."

"I draw," Les said, "I activate my trap card Non-Aggression Area. By simply sending a card to the grave, I now prevent you from doing any kind of summoning on your turn. And now, I'll tribute Giant Orc to summon my second Invincil. Have I mentioned that when you summon Invincil with a dark, fiend-type monster, it gets to negate all face-up trap cards on the field?"

"You might have forgotten to mention that," Alexis answered.

"Well, I think I'll just attack you now and be done with it, no?" Les said, "But, seeing how it wouldn't do to harm a lady like yourself, I think… I'll just walk away."

"What?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"You heard me," Les said, "I surrender."

Crowler bit his handkerchief and turned bright red with fury.

Alexis soon found Jaden's crew and swapped stories.

"Aw, yeah, we all totally won our matches," Jaden said, grinning from ear to ear, "How'd yours go, Lexi?"

"What?" Alexis asked, apparently lost in thought, "Oh, I won my match too… Because Les gave up," she said that last part softly.

"Alright!" Jaden yelled, "Let's go celebrate, guys."

Me: That's the end of Chapter 2. What'll happen next? I'm not sure, myself. This is a remake, after all. And yes, I did change Les' deck from Envoys to Sky Scourges. I still love Chaos.


End file.
